Incondicional
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Una simple y romántica mañana en Capsule Corp. Él le acaricia la espalda mientras ella duerme impasible. Una escena linda... Que oculta una verdad horrible. /Fanfic Retorcido/


**Notas del Autor:** Ya lo he advertido. ¡No es un fanfic bonito! Leerlo bajo su propio riesgo…

 **Habían pasado 43 años.**

El brillo en los ojos de Vegeta al presenciar, admirado, el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer simplemente era inconfundible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Indudablemente enamorado desde el primer día en el que ella decidió lanzarse por un beso suyo, al cual le siguió una caricia, una discusión, una reconciliación y una de mil noches juntos, de las cuales dieran dos frutos llamados "Trunks" y "Bra", el siempre habría sido un esposo muy exigente en su rutina, en su espacio, siempre frio ante los demás pero el más apasionado amante en la obscuridad.

Ella lo sabía, siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

Él se había enamorado de ella.

Frunció el ceño mientras acomodaba mejor su cuerpo sobre el colchón y entre las sábanas blancas de la habitación. Su brazo alargado, acariciando lentamente con sus dedos la espalda desnuda de su mujer, quien del otro lado seguía tan impasible durmiendo con todos esos largos cabellos azules esparcidos por sus hombros.

"Que mierda voy a hacer el día que me faltes" Pensó, de pronto sintiendo el miedo de su ausencia surgir dentro de su pecho, pero inmediatamente siendo ocultado por una gruesa capa de orgullo y frialdad, impidiendo mostrar sus sentimientos en el acto, evitando cualquier impulso de abrazarla o besarla en ese instante, ya que simplemente no quería que ella supiera cuanto la necesitaba….

Aun que, por supuesto, ella ya sabía.

Fueron demasiados años de peleas, de gritos, de insultos, de dramas y muchas decepciones que él se encargó de darle. Llego a vieja intentando por todos los medios cambiar su carácter de príncipe egocéntrico y egoísta a uno de un padre amoroso y esposo atento. Aunque sin éxito.

El nunca comprendió como ella lograba aguantarlo, soportar sus malos humores y sus días negros, siempre maltratándola con palabras hirientes, insultando desde su manera de cocinar hasta su cuerpo que año con año se hacía viejo y feo, aun con sus esfuerzos por parecer más joven y mantener la línea que con esfuerzo había mantenido.

Sin embargo Bulma Brief jamás se rindió.

Siempre buscando sus brazos, rogándole por un abrazo o un beso. Un clásico "Vegeta, ven a acostarte conmigo. Veamos una película. Acompáñame" y él siempre contestaba con su clásica carcajada cruel, riendo ante la estúpida inocencia de la humana al pensar que el disfrutaría algún tiempo con ella que no sea sexo o comida. ¡Tan ilusa!

Y de pronto, él se encontró prendiendo la televisión alado de ella sobre el sofá para seleccionar alguna película mientras la esperaba llegar con palomitas y un enorme refresco de cola.

"¡Te amo, mi príncipe!" Le había dicho esa tarde, en la cual por fin accedió a ver películas con ella, sus ojos radiantes y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía una cría emocionada.

Lo admitía, era divertido verla así de feliz. Le causada satisfacción.

De pronto el cuerpo desnudo de la peli-azul frente a Vegeta se movió incomodo, causando la atención de este y al mismo tiempo una leve chispa de preocupación en su fuerte mirada azabache. Intrigado de lo que había turbado su profundo sueño.

Lentamente, se movió por la cama hasta poder lograr abrazarla por la cintura. Ambos cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto con la fricción de su piel, con el calor de sus músculos, con el temblar de su atracción. Él pudo sentir la tensión sobre el cuerpo femenino, estaba teniendo un mal sueño…

Recordaba como ella lo despertaba en medio de la noche con besos, siempre salvándolo de sus tormentosas pesadillas, las cuales eran muy seguidas y nunca lo dejaban dormir. Él nunca le agradeció el gesto, ni mucho menos le hablo de que trataban sus terribles sueños, pero si le recompensaba la acción con intimidad, siempre poseyéndola con las más intensas energías, procurando en su vaivén lograr darle más placer, poder besarla con más cariño, acariciarla con más delicadeza, decirle con esas acciones cuanto amor sentía por ella.

Ese era su lenguaje.

Y ella su perfecta interprete.

-Mujer, deja de soñar tonterías- Le susurro sobre su oído, mientras movía sus cabellos hacia un lado de sus hombros para poder besar su cuello.

Ella, aun de espaldas, comenzó a reaccionar ante los besos lentamente. Era hora de levantarse.

-No…- Susurro la vos femenina, mientras se estremecía ante los besos. Sintió como una mano del saiyajin acariciaba su vientre y comenzaba a bajar lentamente hacia su entrepierna.

La mano delgada de la mujer se posó sobre la de Vegeta, intentando detenerlo inútilmente. –No- Le pidió de nuevo, aun sin querer girar su cuerpo para encararlo.

Eso le divertía al guerrero. Que ella se resistiera, siempre lo había hecho desde antes de concebir a Trunks, fingiendo no querer cuando en realidad se moría por tenerlo dentro y poder disfrutar de sus besos y sus caricias, terminando por acceder y gritar su nombre minutos después.

Era una tradición que solo lograba excitarlo mas. Como en ese momento…

Llego a su clítoris, a pesar de que ella cerró las piernas con fuerza, apresando su mano. Comenzó a mover sus dedos, sintiendo el cuerpo de la misma contorsionarse en respuesta y un gemido involuntario salir de entre sus labios, rápidamente comenzó a humedecerse, él pudo sentir el fuerte olor de sus fluidos vaginales. Era tan perfecta…

Con su otra mano llego a sus pechos, acariciándolos alternadamente mientras obtenía mas quejidos en respuesta, no necesitaba ver su rostro para entender que su esposa estaba ya muy ansiosa por finalmente tenerlo encima, como los últimos 43 años él se había encargado de acostumbrarla.

Y por supuesto, complacerla.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzó a restregar su miembro contra el trasero femenino. Por unos segundos su mente lo llevo a aquellas desenfrenadas noches de peleas maritales en donde ella siempre le lanzaba cosas para intentar herirlo o matarlo, sabiendo de antemano que sus intentos habrían sido en vano y eso era lo que más la molestaba.

"¡Eres un mono estúpido, ojala te hubieras muerto!" Le recriminaba histérica mientras objetos como lámparas, vasos, zapatos volaban por el aire hacia el saiyajin, quien solo reía esquivándolos, burlándose con crueldad del estado intenso de la científica. "¡NO TE RIAS ANIMAL!" Le amenazaba siempre, odiando con toda su alma esa sonrisa burlona sobre su rostro, siempre segundos antes de que el la tomara entre sus brazos y la echara a la cama para hacerle el amor tan duro y tan fuerte que ella terminaba por olvidar todo y concentrarse en sus propios orgasmos.

Siempre pidiendo más…

-¡Aaah!- Escucho el fuerte gemido femenino una vez logro penetrarla. Aun mirando su espalda la tomo de las caderas para comenzar a moverse rítmicamente dentro y fuera de ella. Observo sus cabellos comenzar a moverse, mientras el ruido de la cama golpear contra la pared adornaba la escena que comenzaba a tornarse más intensa a medida que los movimientos aumentaban de ritmo y profundidad.

No había mucho tiempo entre la hora de despertarse y la hora de ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, así que en cuestión de minutos y por falta de tiempo, el saiyajin pudo finalmente llenarla de su cálido esperma, tomándose un par de segundos mientras recobraba el aliento, al igual que ella.

Antes de incorporarse de la cama, se tomó la molestia de acercarse a su oído y susurrar un "Te amo, Bulma" y plantar un beso sobre su nuca. Sabía que eso bastaba para volverla loca de amor y poder darle finalmente una mañana sonriente y relajada, como le gustaba verla siempre, a pesar de nunca admitirlo y nunca demostrarlo.

Aceptaba ya estar viejo, y tal vez pensar que tantos años con ella a veces se tornaban aburridos o incluso tediosos, pero admitía mientras se colocaba su traje para entrenar que la idea de morir en ese horrible planeta en donde sus hijos crecieron y donde dedico tantas batallas por salvarlo, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Al fin y al cabo, moriría alado de la mujer que él quería. Pues sabía que una vez desertando ella, el la acompañaría inmediatamente después.

Así era el amor saiyajin. Incondicional.

….

….

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse pudo finalmente anunciarle que Vegeta había desaparecido de la habitación y que no volvería dentro de muchas horas más.

Por fin.

Se incorporó débilmente de la cama, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor al mover sus piernas.

Camino al baño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y acomodaba sus azulados cabellos por detrás de sus orejas.

Se observó en el espejo después de abrir la llave para comenzar a llenar la tina con agua.

El reflejo solo le deprimió, avergonzada e incapaz de mirarse ella misma a los ojos, procedió a comenzar a tararear una tierna canción que su madre le cantaba de pequeña para que se durmiese.

Oh, la extrañaba tanto.

Se metió al agua, mojando cada centímetro de su desnudo y estilizado cuerpo. Tomo rápidamente el jabón, raspando sus brazos y piernas enérgicamente. Lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

Sin dejar aun de tararear la misma canción de cuna, comenzó a secarse con una toalla. Llego a la misma cama desordenada donde minutos antes Vegeta y ella gemían y tomo su ropa interior, poniéndosela rápidamente.

Mientras buscaba su vestido debajo de la cama de pronto encontró un pequeño trozo de papel.

Acerco la imagen a su rostro cayendo en la cuenta de que era una pequeña foto vieja con la imagen de una científica de cabellos azules sonriente mientras cargaba a un bebe Trunks, quien lloraba entre sus brazos.

Suspiro, sentándose sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

-No sabes cuanta falta me haces mamá- Susurro, acercándose para besar el rostro de Bulma en el papel. –Aún no he podido lograr que papá supere tu muerte, y creo que nunca lo hará.

Un rápido escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, recordando las caricias y los besos que Vegeta le había dado esa misma mañana. Y como todas las mañanas anteriores desde hacía un año….

Desde que Bulma murió repentinamente por un ataque al corazón, a consecuencia del cigarro, hacia un año.

-Pero sé que si vuelvo a decírselo, nuevamente caerá enfermo, como la última ves… Y no quiero que el muera también, no podría resistirlo- Sollozo, mojando la foto con sus propias lágrimas.

De pronto, una leve sonrisa apareció entre sus tristes facciones. –Pero no hay de qué preocuparse mami, yo lo estoy cuidando muy bien- Concluyo, y finalmente guardando la foto dentro de su bolso, comenzó a reanudar la búsqueda de su vestido entre las sabanas.

" _Sé que nunca podré ocupar tu lugar por completo. Pero sé que con lo poco que puedo dar, papá podrá vivir muchísimos años más"_

Así era el amor saiyajin, incondicional.

…

…

 **Notas del Autor:** Un simple aire de inspiración que tuve ayer, tuve que comenzar a escribir y termine con esto. No espero que sea del agrado de nadie, pero me pareció levemente tierno.

En proceso nuevos capítulos de mis otros fanfic.


End file.
